


why don't we stay by each other's side?

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, aka the best and worst thing ever, joking, locked in a room together, post reveal pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: anon asked: can you mix locked in a room together with marriage of convenience?





	why don't we stay by each other's side?

**Author's Note:**

> adrienette... *hold for applause*

“You want to _what_?” Marinette asks, muttering as she crouched down next to the doorknob. A bobby pin in hand, she was fiddling with the lock, and with every twist and different angle she poked and prodded the pin in the look of frustration on her face grew.

“Move in together,” Adrien repeats, watching Marinette bite down harshly on her bottom lip. Letting out a curse, she pulled the bobby pin out to reshape.

“Adrien, are you sure this is the best time to be asking this?”

“No, not at all,” he admits. “But, I do think it’s worth hearing out.”

“While we’re stuck in your study?”

“_While_ _we have the chance to be alone_,” he says, amending her sentence. “Yes, it’s not the best thing that we’re stuck trying to work the lock from the inside, but Tikki and Plagg won’t be up anytime soon and I think we need to take advantage of this moment.”

“So, you just suddenly decided _now_ was the perfect time to ask if I should move in with you? While I’m working my fingers raw trying to jam a bobby pin and probably wrecking your door?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“You’re incredible, Adri,” Marinette says, shaking her head and scoffing. Shoving the bobby pin once more, she started twisting around again, matching her eye level to the doorknob and wondering if it was possible to see while she worked (it wasn’t).

“So, is that a yes?” he asks.

“It means I gotta think about it.”

Adrien bends down, legs folding as he sits next to Marinette. “What’s to think about?” he asks, watching her.

“Well, I’m not against it,” Marinette says, eyes trained on the lock and sensing his gaze on her, the corner of her eye giving away a tuft of blond. “My parents have been wanting me to move out for a while now, and it isn’t easy finding someplace cheap enough that I can manage it all on my own.”

“And you already know your way around here,” Adrien adds. “You’re practically living here, anyways.”

“I just stay the night when an akuma attacks. Nothing major.”

“There's been akumas attacking every day for the past two weeks, Marinette.”

“And?”

“You have your clothes in my drawers,” he points out.

“Would you rather I leave them laying out, kitty?”

“You’re not making this easy, you know.” Moving his hand over, he motioned for her to hand over the bobby pin, starting in with his own form of picking the lock. “Think about this, Mari,” he continues. “This could be our own little marriage of convenience.”

“_Marriage_?” Marinette repeats, turning her head to look at him.

“Not literally,” Adrien fixes, cheeks turning red. “Just, think about the benefits. We both would win if we went ahead with this.”

“Got any of those benefits ready to share off the top of your head?”

“Well,” he starts, bobby pin digging in deep, “we’d never have to worry about warning the other when an attack was near.”

“Good point.”

“You’d have a model 100% willing to try on all of your designs, free of charge.”

Marinette squints, looking behind Adrien. “Well, where’s the model?”

“Very funny,” he responds, even as he chuckles. Rolling his eyes, he goes back to the lock, twisting the pin around slowly in search of what needed to be pressed down on.

“Any more points?” Marinette asks, watching him go.

Adrien thinks for a second, trying to find anything worth of value to say, anything that would finally win her over.

“We’re partners,” he finally decides on, before twisting the bobby pin one more time. With a satisfying _click_, the door unlocks, swinging open and revealing the hallway before them.

For a moment, they say nothing, relief washing over at being freed from the confines of the room.

“You know,” Marinette says, breaking the silence and keeping her eyes on the wallpaper, “I think I’m gonna need to start packing today if I want to move in this weekend.”

“Is that a yes?” Adrien asks, unable to conceal the happiness in his voice.

“_Duh_,” she tells him, leaning to her side a bit to bump his shoulder. “I thought that was pretty clear, kitty.”

“I needed to hear it again,” Adrien says. “I feel like we got cut off from air while we were trapped in there.”

Marinette laughs at Adrien before shaking her head in disbelief, hair shaking every which way. “Gosh, my mom and dad are going to _freak_ when they find out I’m finally moving out – and going to live with _you_, Adrien.”

“I’m sure they’ll be over the moon. They _love_ me,” Adrien says, grinning as he pulled himself up from the ground. A hand held out, he waits for Marinette to grab on.

“How could they not?” she asks, laughing as he pulled her upwards. Clinging tight to his hand, Marinette felt her feet follow Adrien’s as he led them out the room, on the search for their kwamis.

_They’re not the only ones, either,_ she thinks to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr <3


End file.
